The present invention relates to an electric vehicle drive control device and a control method therefor.
There exists a vehicle driving apparatus that is installed in an electric vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle. In the vehicle driving apparatus, a planetary gear unit with a sun gear, a ring gear, and a carrier transfers a part of the engine torque to a generator and transfers the rest of the engine torque to driven wheels. The carrier is connected to the engine, and the ring gear and a motor are connected to the driven wheels via a transmission. Also, the sun gear is connected to the generator. Accordingly, the rotation output from the ring gear and the motor is transferred to the driven wheels so that a driving force is generated.
During a running of the hybrid vehicle, while the engine is driven and an engine torque is generated such that the engine torque is transferred to the driven wheels via the transmission, if an engine rotation speed changes before and after shifting is performed by the transmission, a shift shock will occur. To cope with this problem, a generator rotation speed is controlled such that the change in the engine rotation speed is suppressed before and after shifting (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-61498).